Rebel Program
by Kumabuns
Summary: The year is 1958. The famous T-7 is in its last year of ruling the halls at Konoha High School. Things seem to be just another school year until T-7 has a major obstacle to face when a hot redhead and her two goons try to break the trio apart. Romance and bloodshed, drama and action! Your average teenage drama comes to the naruto universe! /narusasusaku story/
1. Pilot

Buzz...buzz...buzz could it be any louder? The tension of school starting was already adding so much weight to the hot summer currents that brushed up harshly against the town of Konoha. Messy blonde hair tangled up in a mess of white and blue sheets, blue eyes peered over at the clock that read, 7:00, with a muffled groan and a quick smack the noise was off and the bus to dreamland could venture on. Not even two seconds into the sweetness of cool sheets there was a sudden thud on his head that had his mind going in circles.

" **Ew, it smells in here."**

A familiar female voice echoed in the room.

" **Yeah, Naruto what do you have in here?"**

There was the annoying male voice he knew too well.

" **You guuuuys can't I sleep for like ten more minutes?"**

The sleepy head asks as he cuddles deeper into the sheets and has a big goofy grin on his face.

" **No way if I'm late to the first day of school I'll be ruined."**

The female voice declares, and he can feel a swat to his back.

" **Yeah and if you start flunking now who knows if you'll graduate, and I'm not sticking around waiting for you next year."**

The gruff male voice states.

As Naruto rose from his bed he scratched the back of his head and slouched, as his blue gaze opened and let the light in he was surprised to be in the view of the female voice.

' _ **Sakura..'**_

He thought to himself.

" **You look beautiful today Sakura."**

He says out loud a tint of pink running on his face.

" **Can it idiot, enough of your sweet talk I'm not going to be late to my last year of high school."**

Sakura says pulling at his ear in an annoyed tone.

" **Gee...if it was that drastic why don't you have your boyfriend take you."**

Naruto says in pain from the punching of his ear.

" **You're my boyfriend too idiot."**

She says with an eye roll.

" **Knock it off, can't you see he's distracting us."**

Sasuke says pulling her back so Naruto can get ready.

" **Whatever."**

She says with a grin in their direction as she walks out.

Naruto gazes at her and blinks once or twice before looking up at his black haired companion. " **Man...I don't know what we were thinking dating her..."**

Naruto says crawling out of bed and opening his closet and rummaging through his t-shirts and pants.

" **She adds some excitement to the relationship don't you think?"**

Sasuke says sitting down on the bed putting his hands in his pockets.

" **Yeah..."**

Naruto says as he finishes rummaging through his drawers for pants.

* * *

The thick roar of a car engine melted the silence of the neighborhood. The black Chevy Impala zipped here and there and the three friends shared the front seat. Sasuke drove, of course, never trusting Naruto with driving his car, Sakura sat in between the boys cuddled up to Naruto who had the window rolled down and enjoyed the wind that came in.

"You know...we might not see each other after this year is over."

Naruto says looking back at the two beside him with a curious look.

"Knock it off, it's only day one we have a whole school year to go through the drama of it all."

Sakura says pulling away from the blonde and crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.  
"Soon it'll be the end of T-7 and we'll no longer have to wear these jackets."

Naruto says while he stretches his arms out forward and peers over at the matching jackets his friends wear.

"Maybe, but we don't need our high school gang name in order to stick together."

Sasuke surprises them by putting in his two cents.

They had started T-7 ever since grade school their friendship was long and generic, childhood friends growing up together. They're like family with each other and have always shared everything with one another surprisingly they shared such a strong bond that nothing they were faced with got in the way. The sound of music and people laughing matched the sound of the roaring vehicle, the sounds settled down once the bell had rang and T-7 walked out with confidence. Sakura held onto Sasuke's arm as they walked through the halls Naruto was too distracted with finding his textbook to walk with them like they usually did. They waited for the blonde and held a small conversation on a murder mystery show they both watched. Naruto caught up with them eventually he held the book up with satisfaction.

"Hell man I was so scared that I lost this, I saw my life flash before my eyes."

He let out a small sigh of relief and put it in his backpack.

"Do you need to start putting your books in my locker naruto?"

Sakura asked him as she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"No no don't worry I promise I'll work ha-"

He stopped in mid-sentence his eyes were wide as he stared towards the front entrance. Sakura and Sasuke glanced at one another before looking in the same direction curiosity washed over them as three new faces walked in. They were another trio, A tall ginger, a short redhead wearing glasses and a creepy looking guy with silver white hair. Sakura's eyes narrowed as the red-haired girl made eye contact with her, she bit her bottom lip anxiously as they came closer walking past them as if they owned the entire school. Sasuke's eyes followed them as they moved, the redhead took note of that and gave him a wide smirk.

"Hey you're cute, I hope I see you around more."

She said with a small giggle and hard glare at sakura and naruto as she moved forward deep into the school. Sasuke didn't say anything he watched them more and took note of their matching jackets the image of a snake patched on their backs.

"Serpents.."

He said quietly.

"No way...I thought they lived in another town."

Sakura says glancing back at them.

"Who are they? Whats with the snake get up?"

Naruto asked as he stood closer to Sasuke.

"That chick is related to the guy who took over my dad's business after he passed."

Sasuke tells Naruto turning his body towards the blonde.

"They wanted you to be part of the company…"

Naruto says looking at the other with concern.

"Hopefully it's just a coincidence.."

Sasuke says as the bell rings he takes Sakura's arm and they wave bye to Naruto before walking to class.

* * *

"She seemed interested in you"

Sakura teases as she looks at her wrist which Sasuke firmly has in his grip.

"Knock it off, you know I'm with you and Naruto."

Sasuke reassures her when they stop in front of the door to her class

"Just checking...I'll see you later thanks for walking me."

Sakura smiles up at him gently placing her fist on his chin and walking into class. Sasuke nods and watches her go, his attention is then towards a certain redhead from before whose glancing over at him along with her two companions. Sasuke looks back at the door that Sakura had just entered before turning around and walking towards the other three who greet him immediately. Blonde hair hid in the shadows, blue eyes glared at the four who stood in the hall and in silence, Naruto left them alone something had seemed off about Sasuke since the summer and he just hoped that things wouldn't get messy.


	2. Pink and Black

Hello you guys Kuma here, thank you so much for the views on the pilot for rebel program! I have just moved into school and am finally ready with my own schedule so I can start up with rebel program again. According to my forecast, there will be a new chapter at the end of the day every Wednesday! I will also be submitting artwork based on the scenes and character designs on my Tumblr ( kumabuns) so you can follow me on there and get some extra visualizations. Thank you again for your support and I hope you will enjoy this week's chapter. AWKWARDLY NOT BEING POSTED ON A WEDNESDAY.

/also I would like to apologize for my grammar ESL taught me nothing/

* * *

Chapter 1

The vibe in the school had changed after the first 2 class periods. The loud chatter mingled together, everyone could tell who they were talking about. T-7 entered the cafeteria, a wince of disapproval penetrated their senior glow as the whole cafeteria didn't even notice them walking in.

"Tough crowd" Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

"Whatever come on let's grab something and go, I need a smoke," Sasuke says as he pulls the blonde through the cafeteria with him.

"Um, hello what happened to our usual meeting spot did you think you could get away with ditching me?!" the familiar shrill tone of, voice rang in both the boys' ears

"S-sakura….it was Sasuke's idea," he says rubbing the back of his head nervously as he eyed the other in frustration.

"Babe you take to long... I'm starving." was all Sasuke said before turning away and heading to his destination.

"Babe…?" Sakura says to herself gently in confusion.

"Come on.," Naruto says holding her hand in an effort to comfort her from the obvious change from the boy they call a partner.

"Don't mind him he's just cranky, you know he needs to smoke before he can feel like himself after 2nd period." The blonde reassures her.

"Whatever..he's been weird ever since that bitch walked through those doors." she says letting go of Naruto's hand and picking out her tray and following the line for selecting their lunch.

"I've got my eye on him don't worry.."

The temperature outside was hot, the summer heat still lingered and the loud sound of cicadas could be heard echoing around the courtyard.

"You think he's thinking of breaking up with us.." Sakura broke the silence, her green gaze fixed on the window where she watched Sasuke exchanging words with Karin at her table.

"I won't let him." she says again looking down angrily at her sad excuse of a ham sandwich.

Naruto shook his head in frustration he couldn't believe the mess coming out of her mouth. Scooting closer to her he gave her his signature glowing smile and kissed her head.

"Nah, he's too cool for that he'd be better off if we broke up with him, then he can be all stand offish and try to brush off the pain he feels like usual." Naruto jokes as he wraps an arm around the lithe body of the emotional pink haired girl. Heavy footsteps interrupted the words that sakura was going to say, their eyes followed the sound and their tall and handsome boyfriend as he joined them.

"Look who decided to show up and join the family for lunch," Sakura says with a tinge of irritation. Sasuke didn't look at her he simply reached for his things and began his effort in lighting his cigarette.

"You could at least pretend to care," she says looking at him with her piercing green hues. There was silence between the three.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" Sakura says standing up in an effort to be intimidating, the Pinkett had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Relax," he says pulling her hand away and taking a step back.

"I hate it when you say that, how ab-" sakura was suddenly interrupted as Sasuke exploded in frustration.

"You're so damn annoying I'm sick of you." he blurts out with no hesitation. His eyes glare at her piercing into her watery green stare. Sakura only looked at him, it felt as if the whole day had stopped and they were the only ones there, she felt her heart almost break and her chest was in pain. The Pinkett suddenly moved a step back as she heard Naruto quickly get up. Sakura didn't hold back she put her hand in a fist and brought her arm back quickly aiming it at his face where she threw a blow knocking him over a bit. Sasuke hadn't seen her coming so quick and he felt her face almost shatter against her hit falling to the ground he holds his face from the pain and looks up at her angrily. Sakura grabbed the necklace around her neck and ripped it off throwing it at him.

"I've been sick of you too," she says through her gritted teeth before storming off able to break through anything in her path. Naruto's blue gaze followed his pink sweetheart as she vanished into the dinghy building. Nothing was said between the two boys, Sasuke shifted under his weight and lifted himself off the ground gently dabbing at the corner of his mouth.

"shit...I forgot how strong she is." he says as his lips quiver with pain. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and looked at him.

"You should go apologize, that was messed up" Naruto advised him as he gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think you really hurt her this time." he continues as he sits down on the bench again. Sasuke's gaze remained on the floor for a bit before shaking his head gently in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Yeah sure…" was all he could make out before walking towards the school and in the direction, Sakura had raged towards. The raven haired boy's mind was spinning still he honestly couldn't believe himself after the blow to his chin, perhaps he needed this wake up call in order to help him make the better decision. Sasuke searched around the halls and couldn't find the girl, his heart raced a bit in concern before he figured she'd be in a certain spot.

* * *

"I like you" the letter said, it was wrinkled and smudged, two hands firmly held it in place quivering with nervousness, anticipating the response ready for any type of answer. It was a spring day had ended, there was only a month left before their middle school years were over. This memory was clear as day, the way her head bowed and how she would gently peek up at him after his response had been taking so long. The chosen location being the greenhouse of the school had daylight reaching to her in every way making her look almost as if she were glowing. Sakura's radiant pink hair was always her center of attention yet to him, to Sasuke, it was those green eyes of hers. Sakura's eyes were like fire a fire so heavy and bright the sight of it burned you.

"I like you too…" he had responded almost as a defense mechanism to how beautiful she looked so she'd move out of the way from the radiant rays. To Sasuke's mistake, these words made her only look even more irresistible as she stood there tears barely holding onto her water line, her cheeks flushed into the most amazing shade of pink. That's where they shared their first kiss.

* * *

Since those days the greenhouse had grown to be old fashioned, many students once entering the new halls and leaving the middle schooler halls forgot about the plant club. Sakura hadn't she enjoyed the succulents the school would grow, she loved the vegetables and fruits if someone started a conversation about the subject she could go on for days. The door was slightly open, small hand marks could be made out on the dusty handle. Familiar sniffling and whimpering could be heard echoing against the glass. Sasuke entered with confidence knowing she'd be in there, to his relief he was right and there she was his usual happy girl was a pastel bundle of wet tears and smudged makeup.

"Sakura," he said in the most tender voice possible. She quickly rose her head and threw her backpack at him.

"GO AWAY! I hate when you see me cry," she says in anger turning herself away and digging her face deeper into her knees as she sat in a crate. Sasuke only flinched as he caught the bag in his arms. The raven haired boy simply sets the bag down and sits beside her crate. They sat in silence, her sniffling had simmered and she was now peeking her head out gently to look at him.

"I'm sorry…" he says without looking at her. Sakura has heard this apology before when she caught him kissing some girl at a party they were invited to, or well he was invited to. She had forgiven him but this time she felt unsure. The tough girl act she always put up was never equal around him, she always messed up and was always clinging to him. Sakura reached out and placed her hand on his neck gently rubbing the hairs on his neck with her thumb.

"Ok." was all she said, it wasn't the same as an I forgive you it was just that an answer anyone would give anyone, but Sasuke took it. The black haired boy simply turned to her and meshed his lips to hers in the only normal way he could think of patching things up. Sakura didn't move she didn't even kiss back. He released her and gave her a tight squeeze holding her there for a moment. Sakura didn't react as his warmth, his cologne, his everything overwhelmed her. That bad feeling you get inside suddenly crept up on her and she gently pushed him back.

"I...I don't think I can forgive you…" she says biting her lower lip as she met his hurt gaze. "You've been cruel all summer, you used to call me every night we used to talk for hours after naruto had fallen asleep on his line." she looked away from him in anger. "We….you know…" she was mad at him and just wanted to hit him again.

"I know….I.." he was about to finish before she cut him off.

"No...I can't not this time..." Sakura quickly stood up and looked down at him before reaching and getting her backpack. "Goodbye...Sasuke...kun"

* * *

His heart was beating so fast, his legs were numb he could barely move. The girl he had spent every waking moment with the past summers was gone. The girl he and his best friend has sought after for eternity slipped away from him. Sasuke's head hurt so bad now he and sakura, and naruto had such a good time together did he really ruin it like this. Sasuke slowly stood up and ran out through the school the bell rang and mobs of kids came from all directions, there he spotted her the red haired girl smirking at him, her green eyes were different and he couldn't look away until the bell rang again and to his amazement the halls were clear. Sasuke could see a hint of her gloriously colored pink hair floating through a door that closed and then there was nothing.


End file.
